HERO
by AllHailShadowC40
Summary: The epic story through the awakening of Shadow, Prison Island, the ARK battle, and more. What happens to the ARK and Shadow? Is he... dead?
1. Chapter 1– 50 Years Ago Part 1

**Shadow**

"Run, Maria!" Shadow called to a girl behind her.

Shadow and Maria, two best friends, ran with all their might to a door letting them in the Escape Pod on The ARK in space, floating just above the earth.

"They're running into the Escape Pod!" a GUN soldier called to his teammates. "Get them!"

The GUN solders ran after Shadow and Maria.

"We want them dead!"

Shadow was unlike Maria in one huge way. He was created in Superform. Maria was a normal girl.

They finally reached the Escape Pod, and opened the door. They closed it, and then ran to the pod.

"Shadow, I cannot go with you to Earth," Maria said sadly.

Maria pushed Shadow inside the pod.

"Maria…" Shadow said softly.

Maria pushed the "Close" button on the control panel as the GUN soldiers crashed through the door. Shadow and Maria gasped.

"Shadow, I hate to say good-bye, but this is the end!" Maria said.

"Stop right there," a GUN soldier commanded.

Maria pressed the "Release" button on the control panel.

"Maria!" Shadow said, dropping to his knees.

"Shadow, promise me… for the humans…" Maria began.

Just then, a GUN soldier fired his gun at Maria.

"MARIA!" Shadow yelled.

The pod dropped down falling to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2– 50 Years Ago Part 2

Second part of the past.

When the pod crashed into the earth, Shadow climbed out and looked around.

"So this is what it's like to have the sky above your head," he said softly.

Shadow noticed a city about a mile from him. He decided to check it out. He skated along the weeds and grass growing around him. When he was a few feet away from entering the city, he suddenly stopped at the sight of GUN soldiers.

"There he is!" one of the heavily armed GUN soldiers said. "Get him!"

All to fast, the GUN soldiers cuffed Shadow and led him to a nearby helicopter. It was dark green with the words "GUN" printed in white on the sides. The GUN soldiers walked him into the helicopter and sat him on the seats. Two pilots sat in the front of the helicopter talking into some device.

"Roger," one of them said and faced toward the other pilot. "Prison Island."

The helicopter took off and headed east. Everything was quiet except for the helicopter's engine running. Shadow glanced at the front window and saw a lake ahead. A small island loomed up ahead of them.

The helicopter landed and the men jerked Shadow up. They led him out of the helicopter and down the runway into miles of trees and grass. Just ahead, there was a tall building that looked almost like a castle, but made out of steel. They walked into the building and down a few hallways. The men stopped and punched in a code to open the door.

Shadow hated what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3– 50 Years Later

**_Fifty years later…_**

Alarms sounded as Dr. Eggman crashed through Prison Island.

"According to my grandfathers diary, Shadow sleeps in a room up ahead," Eggman reminded himself.

A GUN robot crashed to the ground. Eggman immediately launched a missile attack. He destroyed the robot and moved forward.

He then found the door. Quicky, he punched in a password and the door opened revealing rusty metal objects. Dr. Eggman came crashing into the room and moved toward the pod. He typed in a code and put a white Chaos Emerald into the compartment. Shadow lay inside a large tube. He laid still and not breathing.

The rusty pod glowed with a yellow light. Smoke filled the room. The pod opened and Shadow sat up. He jumped out of the pod and knelt before Dr. Eggman. "I am Shadow," Shadow said slowly. "I thank you for releasing me, doctor. Bring me the Chaos Emeralds. Meet me in the control room on the ARK,"

"The ARK..." Eggman said.

Shadow walked away.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yay! I uploaded another chapter! Sorry for the tremendously long wait, but I have made progress in my story and will be uploading a lot. So, yes, you are aloud to scream and cheer.

Show the love! Read & Review!


	4. Chapter 4–  Encounter with Sonic

-applause- Yeah, yeah, I know, you've been waiting for a long time. But hey, it's summer! MOAR TEXT FOR YOU!

**DR EGGMAN **

Dr. Eggman pushed the ON button on his computer's keyboard in his secret base in the desert. The screen lit up and the information popped on the screen.

Shadow is currently on Central Highway Bridge.

"Interesting," Eggman said to himself.

Has one Chaos Emerald stolen from Central City Museum. Now moving West.

"Ahh…" Dr. Eggman said softly. "So this is what Shadow is doing… Now I will scan more information on the Space Colony ARK."

**SHADOW**

Shadow stood on top of a building as police cars skidded to a stop below him.

"Pathetic humans!" Shadow said to himself. He instantly had a flashback from back on the space colony.

"_Find them before they escape!" a GUN soldier yelled from behind Shadow and Maria. Shadow and Maria ran as fast as they could, panting deeply. Alarms sounded and red lights flashed. The scene passed and Maria stood by a control panel in the Ark's Escape Pod._

"_MARIA!" Shadow yelled. The pod dropped around him and he put his hands on the glass as he stood in shock._

"_Shadow, I beg of you. Please, do it for me," Maria breathed._

"_Maria," Shadow said softly._

"A_ll those people on that planet…" Maria couldn't go on. She took one last look at him._

"_Sayonara, Shadow…" Maria whispered as the pod dropped down. _

"Maria, I still remember what I promised you," Shadow whispered. "For the people on this planet… REVENGE!"

Shadow jumped off the building and skated away, the police chasing after him, unable to catch up to his unbeatable speed.

**SONIC**

"What?" Sonic gasped after defeating the government robot.

He was staring at a black image standing on top of the broken machine.

"Now, all I need is more Chaos Emeralds…" the dark figure said, holding a green Chaos Emerald. The stolen Emerald from the bank!

"A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic gasped, walking toward the dark image. "Now I know what's going on! The military thinks us Heroes are dangerous now—because of you!"

Sonic started running and said, "Say something—you Villain!"

The dark image threw the Emerald in the air and said, "Chaos CONTROL!" Green flashes of light swallowed the person and he disappeared. Sonic continued running as that dark figure passed him. Sonic stopped and turned around.

"Wow, he's fast!" Sonic said in disbelief. "But, it's impossible… I'm the fastest… How can…? Wait—Maybe he's using the Emerald!"

Sonic stared at the person on top of the nearby building.

"My name is Shadow," Shadow informed the Hero. "I'm the world's ultimate life form. And if you think you're fast… Ha!"

Shadow disappeared using Chaos Control into the darkness of the night. Police cars appeared from down the street. "Shadow, huh? I wonder what he's here for. There has to be some kind of… mission." Sonic said softly.

I promise. I swear. I shall upload another chapter! ASAP! I swear on my grave! Now don't kill me!


End file.
